


IMPERIO

by AthenaPotter18



Series: CURSED SPELLS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient German Runes, Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Slow Burn, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaPotter18/pseuds/AthenaPotter18
Summary: IMPERIO;  ❝Who knew all three came together in the end? Just like Buddha said, they can not be hidden for long.❞ Hermione asked, inferring about the three things in the book.  ❝I sure as hell didn't❞ Edward replied bored and annoyed as wondering why they were doing this. He may have known what the runes had said, but Hermione just had to drag his arse (figuratively not literally) to library. ❝Language!❞ Hermione said exasperatedly annoyed with Edward and his constant misuse of words.Hermione Granger x Male! OCPART OF THE 'CURSED SPELLS' SERIES[ℍ𝔸𝕃𝔽𝔹𝕃𝕆𝕆𝔻ℙℝ𝕀ℕℂ𝔼𝕋𝕆𝔻𝔼𝔸𝕋ℍ𝕃𝕐ℍ𝔸𝕃𝕃𝕆𝕎𝕊][ℙ𝕆𝕋𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕍𝔼ℝ𝕊𝔼]
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CURSED SPELLS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111586
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction


                                                       **_IMPERIO_** ** _  
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    _**

Ｉｎ ｗｈｉｃｈ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｆａｔｅｓ ｗｅｒｅ ｉｎｔｅｒｔｗｉｎｅｄ ｗｉｔｈ ｅａｃｈ ｏｔｈｅｒ．

☾ ☼ ☆ **EDWARD FRASË** _wasn't exactly popular around Hogwarts. Sure, his best friend was Leo Black who was somehow in a relationship with Athena Potter, but that was a different story. Ed wasn't one to talk to people. Yes, he and Leo may have thrown a few punches at each other since they were nine, which got some of the prefects attention when they "argued" at Hogwarts, but otherwise Edward was in the shadows. Until one day in his sixth year at the library, Hermione Granger asks him for help to translate some ancient German runes she found that seemed suspicious. Since then, Hermione Granger and Edward Frasë's paths have always been intertwined with each other, for the better and worse._ ☼ ☆ ☽

**'the sun, the moon, and the truth' ------------------- excerpt from** ❝Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.❞ - _Buddha_

__

_**ＳＴＡＲＲＩＮＧ** _

**Cody Christian as Edward Frasë**

**♝** **RAVENCLAW**

****

****

**** **Emma Watson as Hermione Granger**

 **** **♞** **GRYFFINDOR**

****

**_WITH_ **

**_Dylan O'Brien as.............Leo Black(Ravenclaw)_ **

**_Crystal Reedas............... Athena Potter (Slytherin)_ **

**_Dua Lipa as...............Liana Miller (Hufflepuff)_ **

**_Daniel Radcliffeas........... Harry Potter (Gryffindor)_ **

__ **_Rupert Grint as............Ron Weasley (Gryffindor)_ **

**_Josephine Langford as......... Eva Frasë nee Potter (Ravenclaw Circa 1971-1978)_ **

**_Tyler Posey as...............Jonas Frasë (Slytherin Circa 1970-1977)_ **

**_Lorenzo Zurzolo as............. Theo Nott(Slytherin)_ **

**_Maddie Hasson as..........Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin)_ **

**_Reece King as............. Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)_ **

_ **Virginia Gardener**_ **_as...........Helena Fudge (Hufflepuff)_ **

**_Bonnie Wright as..........Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor)_ **

**_Phoebe Tonkin as......... Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)_ **

**_Matthew Lewis as......... Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)_ **

**_Evanna Lynch as...........Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)_ **

**_Rest of Harry Potter cast as......... Their respective characters_ **

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own Harry Potter. Itbelongs to Dobby the house elf (Sadly it does not andthe book/movie series belongs to J.K Rowling) I only own my OC's, the plot, and the dialogue._ **


	2. 00.

❝Sometimes, the only way to stop bad things from happening is to just get rid of what's causing them.❞ - Barry Allen from The Flash

Ｉｎ ｗｈｉｃｈ ｔｈｅｙ ｍｅｅｔ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｒｓｔ ｔｉｍｅ ａｓ ａｃｑｕａｉｎｔａｎｃｅｓ．


End file.
